


他变成了他的狗

by maqiao



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gang Rape, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maqiao/pseuds/maqiao
Summary: 从母牛文学搞到了母狗文学*要是妹妹真的精神崩溃变成小母狗了会是什么样呢？
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Negan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	他变成了他的狗

"你听说了吗？Daryl疯了。"

“何止是听说，我亲眼看见Negan给他栓了条狗链。”

趁着“尼根们”去吃饭的档口，几个人蹲在墙角抽烟谈论着关于大尼根的八卦。但他们用力地说话，却只发出气音。是的，在这片独裁的土地上，敢于发出声响的只有Negan和他霸道嚣张的跺地脚步。但是接下来日子，还会有另一个让人无法忽视的声响出现。那就是——

短暂的午饭时间结束，部分“尼根们”到点回来继续他们找碴式的执勤工作。墙角最外面的人来不及跑，被一脚踢飞，发出凄惨但寻常的惨叫声。“Sucks.”。”一个混蛋嘲笑另一个混蛋这一脚踢的没有技术含量。 “oh, shut the hell up, mother fucker. ”尼根们用肮脏的字眼相互贬低着对方。每天都重复着相同的生活，使着没有新意的欺负手段，连恶霸们都觉得无聊。

就在此时，一阵拖沓的，尖锐的金属碰撞声，在一片死气中，在被高温烫化的空气里响起。是Negan，大家警觉地停下了手中的事，但是眼见的景象实在是太过于震撼，以至于人们像与美杜莎对视了一样。每个人共同的停滞，令时间暂停在这让人胆寒的一瞬。但那确实是神迹，他们看见Negan再一次做到了，这次他击垮了一个神，至少是部分人心里的超人。那个有名的Daryl，那个好身手的丧尸猎人，被扒光了衣服，和狗一样跪在地上。他战栗着爬行，身上数不清的乌青血条，被刻意撕开的刀伤还在潺潺地冒血，裂口太大以至于血液无法凝结。打结纠缠的长发遮住他失焦，因为殴打以及其他令人发指的酷刑，甚至失去部分视力的眼睛。干燥的口腔里没有丝毫唾液的分泌，喉咙干的像被烧红的铁钳子贯穿过，曾经里面还会分泌用途耻辱的唾液， 但如今吞咽这个功能已经和Daryl无关，他的嘴因为各种原因一直肿着，殴打，严重脱水，反复凿脱又复接的下巴。

恶霸们欢呼般笑了，每一个同伙相互点头示意，看呐，不愧是Negan，总能给他们带来新鲜玩意。他们的头头就是这么擅长用可怖的东西，夺走人们的平静，血淋淋地撕开日常，强行给予娱乐。他们中的一些折磨过Daryl的人，脑海里浮现起某人和猪草一样的顽强得生命力。他们对待Daryl的态度，从冷漠到同情再到厌恶，因为他们发现Daryl的每一次顽强抵抗都是对他们向Negan屈服的鄙夷和唾弃。于是天平倾斜了，他们站在Negan的一边，并且拿出拼年终奖的毅力对Daryl施以酷刑。也不知道是在折磨Daryl，还是借Daryl的身体惩罚软弱的自己。到最后他们日日夜夜心中反复的诅咒实现了。Daryl疯了。在他还在用意志力抵抗的时候，他的脑子先坏掉了。是重物击打导致的脑震荡，还是连续多日的高烧不止？总之Daryl坏了。他的内里已经在某个夜晚宁静地死去，留下一个空壳在人世间继续替他受苦。

人们继续观看这地狱的画面。他们每一个人都是Daryl，Daryl在此时此刻拥有了比喻意义。他成为了苦难的终极的象征。有人低语道，不如死了算了。首先，他应该懂得，命，恶魔的统治下已经不再属于自己。其次，他应该感到欣慰，因为Daryl的灵魂已经脱离了苦海。同样在底层挣扎的人们见不得这样的画面。他们借着Daryl朝自己流泪。这就是那个坚强威风的Daryl吗？但现在……还是他吗？妇女捂住孩童的眼睛，共情的双眼里渗着眼泪。她们看到了未发生在自己身上的恶劣到晃眼的性意味的羞辱。男人们沉默地站着，他们只顾着自己的谋生，对于发生Daryl身上的事，他们缺失了那部分记忆。但他们用屌毛想都知道，Daryl受到的非人的折磨，他们连十分之一都承受不了。

Daryl撑在地上的胳膊抖得像筛糠，每一次蜷起再伸直，所有人都在担心那痉挛的手臂会就这么错位断掉。注目还在持续着，Negan因为大家对于他宠物的关注，内心的成就感剧烈地膨胀起来。他迈大了步伐，加快了牵引的速度，于是Daryl的脖子向Negan的方向被拉拽过去，他茫然地顺着方向接近了一些Negan，头发轻甩在了尼根的小腿肚上。结果他瞬间脸上就结结实实地挨了一脚，皮鞋底的花纹他他脸上暴烈地刮了三四条口子。他原本就浮肿的脸再次膨胀了一圈。这一次他的右眼直接暂时性失明。他勉强睁着另一只肿胀的眼睛，和他阴晴不定的主人拉开一定的距离。但这一切都是生理性的条件反射，与思考二字毫无关系。那是一只的主人不开心的狗，在纠正自己的行为。但是Daryl爬的太慢了。Negan失去了耐心。他把狗链一丢，吹着口哨先行一步去享用他的午餐。

就在这瞬间，Daryl的处置权完成了交接。尼根们的纷纷凑上跟前。一些胆大的试探着戳戳他的脑袋和身体，毕竟有过被Daryl反击的阴影。 “真的疯了吗？不会是装的吧。”不知是谁，冲着Daryl的肚子就是一脚。有理由猜测，那罪魁祸首曾经被Daryl几拳揍得妈都不认识，因为这只脚飞快地藏进了集体中，肯定是个怂货。 然而一脚下去，Daryl只是堪堪地倒地。恶的欲望从一颗火苗，突起燎原之势。零星的攻击变成拳打脚踢的暴雨，扭曲邪恶的笑脸在Daryl头顶盘旋。Daryl躲不动，像个球一样被踢的滚来滚去。他的裸体使简单的殴打很快变质成了性凌辱。有手掏进他的下身，在他疲软的阴茎上抓捏。那是雄性生物最脆弱敏感的地方——即使Daryl已经没有了作为人的自觉，他还是本能地想摆脱这种猥琐的纠缠。于是他换来了更严重的羞辱，他被掰开了腿，大开到超越他承受范围，私密处的褶皱都被拉伸到平滑。“让他的屁眼朝着太阳！”“把他倒过来！”他们争先恐后地献计献策，绞尽脑汁地将这场娱乐推上更高的境界。Daryl很疼，他还缺氧了，不知挨了多少拳的鼻子酸痛得快不痛了。眼泪随着体位的变化，有的流到下巴上，有的流到额头上。他扑腾的手什么也抓不住，命不是自己的，但死也难求。

“oh. boy. 你们是要玩死我的狗吗。”Negan剔着牙回来了，语气惬意好像他只是让邻居帮忙看一会儿他的宠物。尼根们鸟兽作散，立刻扩散成放大的圈，远离了Daryl。

“come here，come on.”Negan手撑着腿，弯下腰，逗弄着Daryl，“开饭啦。我给你准备了——过期三年的狗粮！”Daryl听不懂，只是看到了招呼他过去的手势，烙印在神经里的条件反射控制着Daryl，使他一瘸一拐地爬向Negan。

————————————————————————  
从一开始的震惊，新鲜，到对于人变成狗的事实见怪不怪。在这个死人变丧尸的世界里，再多发生些事情也无关痛痒，反正人们的接受速度变得很快。

Negan对Daryl 宽容了许多。他放置了一个狗盆在自己吃饭的桌子下面。甚至允许Daryl趴在自己脚边，和自己在同一个空间里进食。看来足够多相处时间的累积，量变会产生质变。Daryl也有着变化。他已经训练有素，一声令下，他就会翘着屁股把脸埋在盆子里全心全意地进食。吃完饭了还有饭后消食。每一次游行都是声势浩大的，这是重头戏，除去杀鸡儆猴的实际意义，同样也是使积分交易的小集市熠熠生辉的时刻。举行时间不确定——Negan不想变成因为作息被找到规律而被杀掉的反派——有时12点有时下午1点有时下午两点，在这段太阳逐渐升至最高的时间段，他要看到在大太阳底下，即使脏兮兮，皮肤也被光线照得发白光的Daryl，看他在滚烫的水泥地上，像热锅里的蚂蚁，不得加速手脚交替爬行，否则皮肤就得烫熟。

遛狗时间一结束，Daryl就会被立刻关进小黑屋，不过总算没有了变态的音乐声——当Negan意识到Daryl是真的疯了之后，他就不再放音乐惊吓他的狗了。黑屋里本来什么都没有，但自从Daryl升级成为Negan的宠物了之后，黑屋里多了一个带锁的铁笼子，笼子里有几片破布，是Daryl的狗窝。尼根说，狗就要有狗的样子，狗是蜷缩着身体睡觉的，所以你也一样。

还记得Negan发现Daryl真的疯了的那一天。Negan正指着个狗洞，引导Daryl爬进去。那也是Daryl破天荒头一回乖乖照做了。他温顺服帖得胜过Negan的每一任妻子，宽大的肩膀示弱地收拢，瘦的脱形的身材竟然看起来娇小了许多。Negan欣喜若狂地捏着Daryl的下巴，以为自己真的驯服了他，却看到一双失去生气的眼睛。笑容凝固了。但是，他可是Negan。他认为这也是一种胜利，规则从来由他而定。

————————————————————————  
变成了狗，Daryl依旧会有惹怒Negan的时候。事后他被剥夺了狗窝，光溜溜地在小黑屋里关了三天禁闭。连续不断的音乐让他陷入感官闭塞，以至于当牢门打开的时候，他依旧没有从昏迷中醒来。尼根们把他架起来带到处刑室。房间昏暗肮脏，地上是永远洗不掉的血渍和其他一切人所能想到的污浊。一张浮夸的欧式榆木靠椅摆在观看行刑的最佳位置，但是大部分时间它的主人，与其是干坐着欣赏，他更倾向于亲身参与到其中去。Negan坐在椅子上低头整理着露西尔，Daryl被丢到他脚下，于是他把目光送向自己的脚底。

Daryl实在是很脏。没有布料遮体，每一条携带血污的肮脏伤痕都清晰可见。他面朝地跪在地上瑟瑟发抖，不是受惊——他做狗已经有一段时间，被一群人围观不是什么新鲜事——长时间的身体虐待让他不自觉地痉挛。

Negan注意到无数双猥琐的眼睛在他的脚边蚊蝇般嗡嗡做扰。倒不是手下们都是恋足癖——若目光能聚集成一条舌头，那它早就在Daryl的身上放肆舔舐了。啊，真是反胃。Negan紧缩眉头，做了一个有戏剧张力的瘪嘴，他用他标志性的拖长音说道，“这——么脏你们也下得去屌？”一边伸出粗糙庞大的手掌在Daryl因为挨饿松弛的臀瓣上“啪啪”拍着，Daryl很明显经受不住这么大力的击打，身体惊吓着往前一前一后地半晃起来。手下们的眼神对这两巴掌显然有了想象，几个胆大的向Negan露出了“我懂你”的窃笑。“喂喂喂，”Negan拿起他的露西尔指向几个混球，“我可不日狗。”他接着做了一个弓腰呕吐的姿势。手下们领会了这个可以放肆大笑的节奏点，纷纷夸张捧场地淫笑起来。Daryl只是木然地感知着，但没有回应。损伤的神经让他的行为变得迟缓。那个矫健机敏的斗士从此消失在这世上，徒留一只痴顺的大狗承受着羞辱和取笑。Negan拿起连着Daryl狗环的那根巨长无比铁链，朝人群中央丢进去。链子沉闷地砸在地板上，使一些堆积在地面的尘土飞散起来，光从一个小窗格射进来，在哪条光线中可以看见灰尘在空气中缓慢地流淌。“我得去陪伴我的夫人们去了。至于这条野狗……随你们处置吧。”话音刚落，就有饥渴凝聚成形态在四下里潜伏。“吼，吼。你们这也太急了……啧啧。”Negan背朝众人，推开大门，临走前用后脑勺留下一句，“可别把我的宠物玩坏了。”

从大门合上的那条消失的缝隙里的，可以看见魔鬼们扑向了Daryl。 他孱弱的身体被肆意摆弄，他身上所有可用的洞口都被占用，用来填灌罪恶的行径。就连上帝面对这样的景象也都要侧目叹息。

Daryl彻底放弃了身体的控制权。塞给他几只鸡巴，他就承受几只鸡巴。疼了，他就流泪哭泣。有的鸡巴会因为这几声呜咽变得柔情，还会照顾他绵软的下身，动情地搓揉几下。而有的鸡巴则会火上浇油，朝他扇几巴掌并且操的更猛。他不是第一次被大家一起使用，操进肠道的鸡巴形状各异，方式各异，除了几根让他容易舒服的，其他的Daryl根本记不住，因为他脑袋受伤了，他眼睛也接近失明。唯一有用的听力，却也无法辨别此起彼伏又相似无比的气喘声。所幸他还有部分可用的脑神经，损坏的脑子还有余地，让他学着在疼痛中高潮。被轮用的Daryl还是紧俏货色。这就不得不谈论到他的姿色了。在Daryl还是Daryl之前，他保持着健美的身材，那些肌肉比起那些吃蛋白粉膨出来的气球可不一样，都是实打实的猎杀经验积累出来的。即使他英俊秀气的的脸庞时时被长发挡住，冷峻干练的气质依旧令人向往。Daryl是男人？恐怕没有人在乎了。曾经那些恐同的鸡巴，如今却对着同他们一样长屌的男性充血发硬，甚至有人再争夺成为下一个射进母狗身体的人大打出手。所以Daryl无法成为个别人的母狗，他注定是被共享的。

暴行结束了。他被丢回狗屋，重重地摔在地板上。他被灌的满满当当，一身的腥臊味和精斑。精液顺着大腿粘稠地滑落，他将一只手从身前探到两腿之间，手指戳进两朵臀瓣间私密的小孔，断断续续地搅动，小腹也跟着虚弱地用力，大部分精液排出体外，流了一地。他闭上眼睛用休息覆盖伤痛。

黑暗中的Daryl突然流下眼泪。鼻子塞住的抽泣声在狭小的空间里愈演愈烈，他吐着舌头一伸一缩，像初生的婴儿一样，不顾一切地发出撕心裂肺的哀鸣。看守的人听见这凄惨的哭声，坐立不安了一会儿。过了一会儿一切都归于平静。原来只是在梦里哭泣。但梦的主人失去了描述梦境的能力，所以梦的内容谁也无法知晓了。


End file.
